Sasuke X Sakura: The Ino Ending Silent Hill 2
by Aerisuke
Summary: This scene is based on the "Maria" ending from Silent Hill 2 but similar. R&R Please.


Sasuke X Sakura: The "Ino" Ending (Silent Hill 2)

(NOTE: I THINK THE STORY OF SILENT HILL 2 DOES FIT WITH THE SASUSAKU RELATIONSHIP. I MEAN, WHEN I FIRST SAW THAT PART WHEN SASUKE TRIED TO KILL SAKURA IN NARUTO (THE MANGA VERSION), HIS HATE FOR SAKURA REMINDED ME OF JAMES' HATE FOR HIS DECEASED WIFE, MARY. SO I THOUGHT THIS SCENE WOULD FIT SASUSAKU. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! OH, AND THIS WILL BE INCLUDED IN MY VERSION OF SILENT HILL 2. SASUKE WILL PLAY JAMES SUNDERLAND. SAKURA WILL PLAY MARY-SHEPHERD SUNDERLAND AND INO WILL PLAY MARIA. AND THE REASON WHY I CHOSE INO AS MARIA IS BECAUSE HER AND SAKURA'S EYE COLOR ARE A LITTLE BIT SIMILAR TO EACH OTHER. WHILE SAKURA HAS GREEN EYES, INO HAS BLUE EYES. BUT IF INO HAD SHORT HAIR (WITH NO PONYTAIL), THEN SHE WOULD LOOK EXACTLY LIKE SAKURA, RIGHT? BUT ALTHOUGH MY VERSION OF SILENT HILL 2 HAS SASUSAKU AS THE MAIN PAIRING, THERE IS A LITTLE BIT OF SASUINO IN IT. ALSO, I ALMOST HAD KARIN CAST AS MARIA BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD FIT THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN SASUKARIN. BUT... SINCE I DESPISE THE PAIRING, SASUKARIN, I HAD HER PLAY ANGELA (FROM SILENT HILL 2), THE MENTALLY DISTURBED WOMAN. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY!)

After Sasuke was still searching for his dead wife, Sakura. He then found her sitting on a bed. "Sasuke... I've been waiting for you." said Sakura. "Sakura... I'm sorry it took so long." said Sasuke. "Didn't you want to see me?" asked Sakura. "Of course I wanted to see you. Even if it was an illusion of you... I still wanted to see you... that's why I came here... I came here to see you." said Sasuke. "That's not true, is it? You killed me... Sasuke." said Sakura. "Sakura, I couldn't watch you suffer. What else was I supposed to do, watch you die?" cried Sasuke. "Don't make excuses, Sasuke. I know I was a burden on you. You must have hated me. That's you killed me, right?" asked Sakura. "It's true... I may have felt that way sometimes. It was a long 3 years... I was... tired... and annoyed of you." said Sasuke. "And that's why you needed this, "Ino" person? Sasuke... do you really think I could ever forgive you for what you did to me?" asked Sakura as she turned into a monster to which she kept repeating Sasuke's name until he killed her.

After the death of Sakura, Sasuke was standing in that same place where he met Ino. "You killed Sakura again?" asked Ino as she walked to where Sasuke was standing as she walked up next to him. "That wasn't Sakura. Sakura's gone. That was just something I... Ino? Ino." said Sasuke. "What Sasuke?" asked Ino. "I want you... I want you with me..." said Sasuke. "Are you sure?" asked Ino. "Come on. Let's get out of here." said Sasuke to which Ino grabbed his left arm with her right hand as he turned around. "What about Sakura?" asked Ino. "It's okay, Ino. I have you." said Sasuke as she gave him Sakura's letter that Sakura had written to her before she died.

The letter read:

Dear Sasuke,

In my restless dreams, I see that town. Silent Hill. You promised me you'd take me there again someday. But you never did. Well I'm alone there now... In our "special place" Waiting for you... Waiting for you to come to see me. But you never do. And so I wait, wrapped in my cocoon of pain and loneliness. I know I've done a terrible thing to you. Something you'll never forgive me for. I wish I could change that, but I can't. I feel so pathetic and ugly laying here, waiting for you... Every day I stare up at the cracks in the ceiling and all I can think about is how unfair it all is... The doctor came today. He told me I could go home for a short stay. It's not that I'm getting better. It's just that this may be my last chance... I think you know what I mean... Even so, I'm glad to be coming home. I've missed you terribly. But I'm afraid Sasuke. I'm afraid you don't really want me to come home. Whenever you come see me, I can tell how hard it is on you... I don't know if you hate me or pity me... Or maybe I just disgust you... I'm sorry about that. When I first learned that I was going to die, I just didn't want to accept it. I was so angry all the time and I struck out at everyone I loved most. Especially you, Sasuke. That's why I understand if you do hate me. But, I want you to know this, Sasuke. I'll always love you. Even though our life together had to end like this, I still wouldn't trade it for the world. We had some wonderful years together. Well this letter has gone on too long so I'll say goodbye. I told the nurse to give this to you after I'm gone. That means that as you read this, I'm already dead. I can't tell you to remember me, but I can't bear for you to forget me. These last few years since I became ill... I'm so sorry for what I did to you, did to us... you've given me so much and I haven't been able to return a single thing. That's why I want you to live for yourself now. Do what's best for you, Sasuke. Sasuke... You made me happy.

Love always and forever,  
Sakura.

After Ino and Sasuke read Sakura's letter, they went up the stairs that led to where the car was in the parking lot. As they got halfway up the steps to the car, Ino began coughing. "You'd better do something about that cough." said Sasuke as he realized that Ino was starting to get the same disease that Sakura had before she died.

Afterward, Ino and Sasuke were happily married. They of course decided to adopt Moegi as their daughter after Sasuke read Sakura's letter that she gave to Moegi before she died saying that Sakura only wished she could of adopted Moegi. And Sasuke made Sakura's wish come true as he and Ino decided to finally adopt Moegi as their daughter. 


End file.
